Her Smile
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: Akito suddenly finds an outsider, Tohru, and he can't seem to stay away. He wishes to frighten her off at first, but then she smiled
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok hers my second fanfic ever

A/N: Ok heres my second fanfic ever! Thanks to my supporters I'll make this own twice as good, or I'll try at least! : D…Anyway this idea came from Sonata Hirano so thank you too!

PS..a/n: In this I made Akito a guy, I just couldn't come with ideas if he was a girl so sorry if that's not something you wanted.

Prolog

Hiding in his room, always lonely. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on his face, the cooling breeze through his hair, and the joy of love. But he knew he would never achieve these things so he took his lonely rage out on the zodiacs. But when an outsider came before him he felt something-strange stir inside him. What is this? Akito wondered watching Tohru leave his home smiling and running to Yuki and Kyo. What was this feeling, why did he suddenly miss that smile. Why did he leave his house? Why is he traveling down the street. Why do they all look so afraid to see him at their doorstep.

"I came to see Tohru Honda." He tells them.

A/N: Sorry so short but I just needed to start a base for the story I'll update soon. Thanks for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing A/N: I own nothing Sorry this chapters short it'll get longer I promise!

Chapter 1

"I came to see Tohru Honda." When she heard her name Tohru walked towards the front door. Shirgue looked a little shaken at Akito's words but he stepped aside and allowed the man to enter. Upon seeing Akito Tohru froze by the staircase her eyes wide with surprise.

"You have a visitor Tohru." Shirgue said calmly, she could see it in his eyes. He was worried.

"Its nice to see you again, Akito." Tohru said bowing to him as he approached her.

"Have you been taking good care of my zodiacs?" He asked titling his head to the side. Tohru blinked several times then nodded quickly.

"I-I have Akito. I cook and clean, and keep them all very happy." Tohru flushed realizing how stupid she must sound. To her surprise Akito chuckled and walked passed her.

Tohru sat across the table from Akito, alone. He had requested that their meeting be private. She was very uncomfortable under his piercing gaze, and had the urge to dive under a blanket and escape him.

"Are you frightened of me Tohru?" He asked sipping his tea. Tohru blushed furiously and shook her head back and forth. Akito found the wild movement of her braids amusing but held it inside as she began to speak. He didn't come here for his own amusement, at least, that's what he told himself.

"I am not afraid of you Akito." She put her best face on and Akito saw her smile. But it wasn't the same, this smile was different. He sat across from her trying to decipher this smile from the one had seen before. What was missing? Oh, it was happiness. She is not happy to have him here, she is afraid for the others.

"I didn't come here to scary you."

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I was scared. I'm not." She bowed her head quickly and he grinned at her. She saw this and felt her face warm. Why was he looking at her so.…gently. She blushed more and looked away from him.

"If I may ask Akito." Tohru waited for the man to nod then continued.

"Why did you come here?" Akito had guessed she would ask and sighed.

"I came here for a very special reason." His eyes burned through her skull but she couldn't look away.

"I came here to be your friend." Tohru's eyes widened and she was speechless. Akito had her just where he wanted her. He would gain her trust, and then he would snap and cause her to flee from the zodiac's. Then they would come back to him, forever. Then Tohru did something he wasn't expecting.

"I'd love to be your friend Akito." She was suddenly right in front of him and her hands were clasped over one of his. Her face was warm, bright. She was smiling at him.

When Akito left the Soma house he sat in his car and looked back at the house. Tohru, the foolish girl, was still standing in the doorway waving goodbye to him. Her smile was still there. Akito scowled at the air between him and the window. He came here to make Tohru regret every meeting the zodiacs, but then again. He was…glad to have seen her smile. His thoughts gave him a headache and he leaned back against the seats plotting his next move, but all he could see was that smile. That dreadful, awful, fake…wonderful, warm, bright smile.

A/N: Ok here's first chapter, a little strange I know I'm sorry, but I was having serious block and wrote like three different versions for this, but I like this one better so here you go. Please Review I would accept and ideas or predictions for next chapter! Oh and if anyone could help me with a small technical difficulty what does Desu and Nyaa mean?? Read it in a few fanfics and don't understand :( any help would be very much appreciated thank you again for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing still

A/N: I own nothing still!!

Chapter 2

The following week after Akito's visit Tohru was once again cleaning when she heard the doorbell ring. She was home alone this time and felt a little nervous as she answered the door.

"Hello Tohru." Akito's voice met her, she was surprised by how gentle it sounded. It reminded her of Yuki. She could only stare at him, she really hadn't expected to see him again so soon, or at all for that matter. He wore a black outfit, much like the one he had been wearing that day he came to their school. His hair was the same as usual but almost gave him a scary look as he peered through parts to see her.

"Hello Akito!" Tohru exclaimed after she realized she had been staring. She blushed and offered to let him come inside.

"Actually I was thinking you might like to come with me." He declined, then waited patiently knowing that she would eventually step out of her home and follow him deeper into the trap he was so carefully planning. _Just don't smile,_ his own mind startled him but he managed to stamp the emotion before Tohru saw it.

"I-I…" She blushed trying not to be rude. She knew that he was just trying to be friendly, but it still scared her a little to go anywhere alone with this man. She had heard, by accident, the horror stories Akito caused to the zodiacs, her friends.

"Alright. Just a moment please." She saw the victorious grin as she turned away from him. She raced to the kitchen and left a note for the others when they got home.

_I went out with a friend. I don't know how long I'll be gone, please don't worry and I'll try to be back in time for dinner._

_Tohru_

That was all she wrote. She knew Kyo and Yuki would be hysterical if they knew she was going out with Akito. She stood there by the fridge thinking about what she was about to do. Would Akito do anything to harm her? Or was he really just trying to be a friend. She couldn't take the risk and lose the one chance she would get to befriend Akito, and maybe she would be able to sooth him. Make him kinder. She would see this through even if he was planning something, she could still try.

"Ready Tohru?" Akito asked as she stepped out into the bright sun. She squinted at the momentary blindness then looked at Akito standing there calmly in his black outfit. He looked like he was going to a funeral in her mind.

Tohru nodded holding her hands in front of her. Her face was calm as she followed the man to his car. Her gut was twisting and squirming around like it was telling her something. She had the sudden urge to run screaming back to the house but she didn't dare. She had made herself a promise, and she intended to keep it. She must stay cheerful.

"I'm ready Akito." She lifted her face towards him and smiled a true and warm smile.

Akito sat next to Tohru his hand supporting his left cheek. Tohru was gazing out the window watching the scenery zoom by like a small child. Akito glanced at her and felt distracted. That smile. Why did she have to smile, now his plans felt wrong. He didn't want to hurt her, but then just as he thought that another part, more angry part screamed at him not to be so weak. He had to go through with the plan or all those he cared about would abandon him. What was the pain of one small girl compared to the pain he would feel if he was alone again. Just the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice startled him from his inner arguing. He saw that her wonderfully shaded blue eyes were scanning over his face and searching through his eyes like a book.

"I was just thinking, Tohru. I get sort of distant when I think." He responded calmly giving away no hint of emotion. She looked truly concerned for him.

"Oh, alright." She said hesitantly then turned her gaze to the window again but she still glanced at him occasionally. She had seen the far away look in his eyes, and then he had shivered.

Her concern for him both surprised, and touched him. He knew that was just the way she was but for someone to be concerned about him was still an awkward experience for him, but it was nice as well. But he mustn't let that get in his way, she was an outsider and he was going to put her on the outside once again.

"Where here Tohru." Tohru gasped at the sight before her. She had never expected to be brought to a place like this.

A/N: Ok i finsihed second chapter...sorry if its a bit...choppy or stange this one's a little harder to write then i thought but i'm getting there...I got a suggestion to use sama, and san for Tohru and AKito and I'll try next chapter but if i make mistakes i'm sorry lol...please reveiw and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I'll try and keep up the good work

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I'll try and keep up the good work!! I own nothing!!

Also I'm going to try an do the San and chan things for the characters plz tell me if I make a mistake  Thank you! 

Chapter 3

Tohru and Akito stood on a grassy cliff overlooking a beautiful lake. The waters sparkled and shimmered in the light and Tohru was amazed at the beauty. Her hands were clasped together under her chin, her face bright with a smile that added to the beauty around them. Akito tried not to look at her, but that simple, happy smile captured him once again, he was helpless against it. _What is this feeling?_ He wondered feeling his stomach squirm and heartbeat quicken. His eyes could not remove his dark eyes from it. He felt something warm in his heart as he realized something. He had caused her to smile like that. He had caused her happiness.

"Its beautiful Akito-san!" Tohru exclaimed turning to him. He nodded grinned at the girl. She looked like a star struck child and it amused him to see it.

"I thought you'd like this Torhu-(chan, right?)." Akito said finally managing to lift his eyes away from her smile and out towards the waters. The shimmers and sparkles didn't effect him in the least bit as it did Tohru.

"Akito-san?" He looked at her and saw that her smile was gone and she looked a little nervous.

"Why did you bring me out here?" She asked softly.

"I wanted to get to know you better, don't friends take friends out to places?" Akito titled his head to the side with his question.

"Oh of course they do. I'm sorry, friends do this!" Tohru flushed and laughed. Her smile returned as she rubbed the back of her neck. Akito felt like he was about to twitch, so he turned away quickly and sat down on the edge of the cliff. Tohru looked at his back for a minute then sat down besides him. He looked over at her but she held a gentle smile on her face as she watched the lake. So far Akito had seemed very kind and friendly towards her. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as Tohru had first thought. She was very glad he seemed genuine in wanting to be her friend.

"Oh look Akito-san!" She exclaimed breaking the peaceful silence suddenly. She had startled Akito so he didn't look immediately at what she was pointing at.

"Look, look there." She laughed directing his eyes to the waters once more. Akito's dark eyes scanned over the waters and found what had excited Tohru so much. Swans.

"A family of Swans!" She breathed her smile seeming only to grow larger.

"I've never seen swans before." She was truly fascinated by the birds and Akito couldn't hold down his chuckle. Tohru looked at him surprised, and then flushed realizing her behavior must have seemed childish. They sat there in silence for a while watching the little swan family swim and splash across the waters. The mother and father swans were gorgeous. They were the purest white she'd ever seen, the little babies weren't as beautiful as their parents but they would be soon.

"So what did you want to know about me Akito-san?"

"What?" He asked looking away from the birds.

"You said you brought me out here to get to know me better."

"Oh, yes. Well…" Akito started into casual questions about her family and her friends. About school and work and all the small details of her life. Then slowly he dug a little deeper seeing if she'd take the bait for his trap.

"Are you afraid of monsters?" He asked resting his head in his hand once more. They were now facing each other, Akito sitting cross-legged and Tohru sitting on her knees. She seemed puzzled by his question.

"Yes, sometimes. But I think everyone's afraid of monsters at some point." Good girl, he thought.

"So do monsters with sharp teeth and claws frighten you?" Her eyes widened slightly as he continued to describe the monster.

"One that walks on two legs and smells terrible? One that has skin a deep sickly green and piercing eyes?" He finished waiting patiently for her to reply.

"A-a monster like that does sound scary, Akito-san." She answered quietly staring at him. He held in his grin inside, that was easier then he thought.

"So you're afraid of Kyo-kun?" Tohru gasped her eyes flying wide with horror. She now realized that Akito had just described Kyo's revengeful cat form. (I'm sorry idk what that was called hehe).

"I-I…Kyo-kun…I'm not afraid of Kyo-kun! He's not a monster!" She cried covering her mouth. Akito felt something stir inside him, guilt. He could see her blue eyes filling with tears and her face paled.

"I'm not afraid of Kyo-kun. He-he's not a monster!" She stammered. Akito hadn't realized that she would react this way.

"I-I'm sorry Tohru, please don't cry." Akito said reaching over to her. Tohru sniffed as he grabbed her wrist. She was trembling. She hadn't meant that. She was not afraid of Kyo he was her friend. She….She felt terrible for thinking such things.

Tohru continued to cry for several more minutes. She tried to calm herself, for Akito's sake but she just couldn't seem to calm herself down after admitting to something so terrible. Akito held her wrist in his hand until she stopped crying, then he let it slip away. The feel of her soft, smooth skin against his had made his heart hammer again. He frowned inside at his emotions.

"Please forgive me Tohru." He said blankly, he felt numb. He had caused her such grief with just a simple sentence. He had planned to do this, but he hadn't imagined this girl's crying would affect him so strongly. He wanted to hate her for it, but he couldn't. She was just an innocent girl in things she didn't understand, but then what did that make him?

Akito stood to his feet and looked down at Tohru's puffy eyes. He frowned then sighed trying to control the suddenly flare of emotions.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to start crying Akito-san." Tohru mumbled lowering her face from him. Akito looked over the waters and saw that they had stayed out much of the day, it would be dark in a few hours. The swam family was gone and now the waters were calm.

"I'd better get you home Tohru." She looked up as his pale hand extended down towards her. She hesitated, then placed hers in his. His hand was smooth, and…cold. He helped her to her feet and led her towards the car, their hands still connected. Tohru blushed lightly as he opened the door. He released her hand as she slid in and walked to the other side of the car.

The entire ride back neither said a word. Tohru's face remained sad and her eyes barely managed to stay dry. Akito couldn't believe how awful he felt for doing that to her, but that had been his plan. And that was just the first step, would he really be able to go through with the entire plan and get her to leave?

"I'm sorry that the day didn't go as well as I had planned." Akito said as they pulled up to the Soma house. Tohru gave a weak smile and opened the car door.

"Its alright Akito-san, its my fault for getting so upset." She bowed her head to him and the guilt built again.

"I'll see you soon, Tohru-(chan?)." Akito said as she climbed from the car.

"Yes." She turned smiled sadly at him and walked towards the house. Akito watched her walk away hating his emotions fiercely at that moment.

"Take me home." He called the driver.

When Tohru went inside the house the first person she met was Kyo. He looked relieved when he saw her, but he quickly covered it up with an angry scowl.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. Tohru took one look at him and burst out into tears again.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!" She cried the rushed up the stairs leaving Kyo at the bottom dumbstruck.

Tohru collapsed on to her bed and cried into her pillow. She felt terrible for saying that she was afraid of the monster Kyo turns into. She wondered if Akito had said that on purpose. But the look he had after he saw her so upset confused her. He looked very sorry that he had said it, but had he meant it?

When Tohru came back downstairs about twenty minutes later she had a smile on her face. She apologized for being out so late and started dinner immediately. She had known trying to befriend Akito could be harmful, but she had promised she would try. So she must stay positive.

Akito sat alone in room that night hanging lazily out of his window. He couldn't get Tohru out of his mind. He saw her beautiful smile and felt the warmth of her happiness glowing around him, then he heard her sobs and the icy feeling of her horror. He let out a long sigh and slipped back into his room. Lying down he tried to sleep and vanish the girl from his mind. _Tohru, what are you doing to me?_

A/N: Ok there you are!! I kinda like this one, its longer at least lol!! Review and thanks for reading next chapter soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry if these last few chapters haven't been very good, but I tried really, really, really hard on this one so please review and enjoy! I own nothing still and sadly!!

Chapter 4

Akito came and went from Tohru's life for the next few weeks. Eventually Kyo and Yuki found out about her little outings with Akito, apparently Shirgue hadn't told them about Akito coming at all. Kyo of course exploded at poor Tohru but she stood tall and took it all knowing he was only worried about her. Yuki cautioned her gently, but he believed that she wouldn't dive into something that would harm her. Yuki actually started to believe that Akito was really only searching for friendship. Tohru just waited for them to finish then beamed at them innocently.

"I'm glad you two are worried about me, but Akito-san has been very kind to me. He is my friend." She empathized to them with a gentle smile. She left them to make dinner, she saw the skeptical looks in their eyes but she ignored it. Besides that one day by the lake Akito hadn't said anything that upset her. Akito had become a friend to her, and she actually looked forward to his unexpected arrivals.

Tohru stirred the stew she was making for dinner and inhaled the delicious aroma of the meats and vegetables. As she cooked Tohru's mind began to wonder. Akito hadn't been by for a few days and she missed his company. Though he was usually quiet allowing her to do most of the talking she still found his presence comforting. The last place he had taken her was a traditional Japanese garden. She could still hear the little waterfall trickling over the tiny stones as Akito led her through the path and across the wooden bridge. The wooden bridge. She blushed lightly at the memory.

_"Look at those fish Akito-san, they're so pretty!" She exclaimed happily pointing at the multi-colored fish swimming in the pond beneath the bridge. Akito nodded watching the fish as well. He didn't look very interested but he looked just to please Tohru. His head was titled towards Tohru as he looked and eventually it touched on her shoulder. The impact, though gentle, surprised Tohru. She looked down at Akito resting his head against her shoulder and blushed. His hair tickled her bare arm and as she glanced down at his eyes she blushed darker. His eyes looked like they were going to melt, they were so soft and gentle. Her eyes flew wide and she snapped them back to the water. They remained there on the bridge for several more minutes until Akito finally lifted his head with a sigh. Deep down Tohru was sad he had moved._

_"Come Tohru-kun there's still time to walk some more." Akito shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk across the bridge. Tohru, who was still blushing stood there staring for a moment._

_"Tohru-kun?" He turned a quizzical expression on his face. She bounced after him a smile lining her rosy cheeks. _

"Tohru what are you doing, the stews burning!" Tohru snapped to reality when she heard Kyo's shout behind her. She looked down at the boiling stew and shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologized over and over turning the heat off and moving the pan off the stove. She heard Kyo give an exasperated sigh and come to help her.

"Here let me." He lifted the wooden spoon and dipped into the stew. He tasted it, thought for a moment then nodded.

"Its still good." Tohru sighed in relief showing a smile. Kyo turned to her now a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You are a space case, but you've been doing it a lot lately." Kyo asked with narrow suspicious eyes. Tohru blushed and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. It wont happen again I promise." She mumbled quickly walking around Kyo and towards the cabinets. She took out bowls and began to dish out the stew. Kyo helped her carry it all into the living room still frowning. Tohru for once remained quiet during their meal pondering over Kyo's question. Why was she zoning out so much lately?

"Oh Akito-san I'm glad to see you!" Tohru exclaimed the next morning when she answered the door. Akito grinned at her. Her hair was tied back in her usual fashion and she wore a light green top and a darker pink colored skirt.

"Do you want to come in?" She stepped aside as Akito entered the house.

"Thank you Tohru-kun." He said slipping out of his shoes. Tohru led him to the patio then left to the kitchen. She returned shortly with tea and snacks for them to munch on.

They were silent for a while as they nibbled quietly. Then Akito brushed his hands free of crumbs and looked at Tohru with a serious gaze. She sensed this and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Would you do me a favor Tohru-kun?" Akito asked softly.

"What favor Akito-san?" She asked blinking at his face. She just realized how handsome he looked. His pale skin smooth against his face. His long black hair framing his face to empathize his dark eyes more. She had only seen him grin but she could only imagine how handsome he would look when he smiled. Tohru blushed furiously and suddenly she had turn away from Akito. _Where did that come from?_ She wondered.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend a week at the main house with me." Tohru turned back to him her eyes wide with surprise. She was speechless as she stared at him.

"I-I'd like that very much Akito-san." She finally managed to spit out smiling at him as her blush darkened.

"Thank you, it gets so lonely around there. It would be nice to have a friend to keep me company." He grinned again and Tohru's smile warmed him.

"When do you want me to come?" She asked.

"Can you come now?" She was surprised again but agreed quickly. She left Akito down stairs while she rushed around her room packing up essentials for her little trip. As she finished packing Tohru took a moment to think. She felt very happy that she would be able to spend the whole week with Akito. Just the thought of his company constantly made her smile and to her surprise, her heart beat faster with the burden of her thoughts.

"This will be fun." She said aloud as she smiled at her bag. Then she frowned, the hard part would be telling Kyo and Yuki. She flinched at the thought of Kyo's reaction. She had agreed so suddenly she hadn't thought much about the others. She was supposed to cook and clean for them. It was her payment for them letting her to stay. She struggled but in the end she remembered them telling her she could take a break whenever she liked. To avoid the face to face explanation she left them a letter and rushed back downstairs.

"Ready?" Akito asked meeting her at the foot of the stairs. She smiled nodding.

"Good lets go." Akito held his arm out for her and she stared surprised. Then she looped hers through his and laughed as they walked arm and arm to the car. Akito took in Tohru's blush, her laugh, her happiness and her smile. He felt his mind and heart battle again, would he do it? Would he dare shatter the only real friendship he had managed to obtain? Would he dare hurt this girl, he cared about. He flinched unwillingly his heart told him something he didn't think he'd ever hear. But he wanted it so badly. Akito's heart told him that…he was in love with Tohru.

A/N: Aww…I couldn't resist anymore I hope you like this and I hope I did better on this chapter please review thanks bunches for reading!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing

A/N: I own nothing! I hope you'll like this chapter!

Chapter 5

"What!" Kyo's voice exploded at the Soma house. Shirgue covered his ears wincing at Kyo.

"You're to loud, stupid cat." Yuki snapped angrily. He sighed and looked down at Tohru's letter. He read over it again silently and shook his head. _I hope you know what you're doing Tohru._ He thought handing the note back to Kyo whom as well read it over again angrily.

Kyo's mind raced as he sat up on the rooftop that night. He usually found comfort out in the open staring at the stars but he could only find fear tonight. If Akito hurt Tohru he didn't know what he'd do. He tried desperately to think of the man's purpose in bring Tohru to the main house for a week. She wrote that it was just a visit but he feared that Akito was planning something. Kyo wasn't ready for Tohru to leave them yet.

"Oh Akito-san good morning!" Tohru greeted Akito cheerfully on the seventh morning since she had come to the main house. Akito settled down besides her without a word his eyes looked…troubled. Her mood sobered almost immediately and turned to concern.

"A-are you alright Akito-san? Are you sick? Should I call Hatori-san?" Tohru's wild ways had only seemed to increase during her visit and before she had even finished her sentence of 'are you sick' she had bounced to her feet running around the room in an attempt to locate the phone. Akito allowed her a few more moments of panic as she searched for the elusive phone. He glanced at his side noticing that the phone was on the table. His amusement simmered below the surface, but his other emotions surged through his body in complete control of him.

"Tohru-kun, its alright please sit." He said softly as she seemed halt in mid step. She looked surprised then flushed settling back down in the seat next to Akito's. She glanced at him as he sipped his tea quietly. His eyes, they looked so far away. They seemed to cloud around the edges making him look so sad. Tohru bit her lip lowering her brows worriedly. He had been like this yesterday as well when they said goodnight.

_"Goodnight Akito-san." Tohru said cheerfully as they stopped by her room. Akito looked very sad to her. He had been so cheerful just a moment ago when they were out on the deck._

_"Are you alright?" She asked gently giving him one of her worried frowns. He looked up the fog already begin to form._

_"Yes, goodnight Tohru-kun." Then he walked off down the hall to his room. She remained by the door frowning in the direction of his room._

"What is wrong Akito-san?" Tohru pressed watching the man with a worried blue eyed gaze. He glanced at her like he was annoyed then sighed placing his tea back down.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked bluntly staring her down with his dark eyes. She felt very uncomfortable suddenly like she was before a judge ready to hang her.

"W-Well I do miss the others." She stammered holding her hands in her lap and looking at the table.

"So you want to leave?" He sounded angry and she flinched back a little from his harsh voice.

"I-I…it's been a week I promised I'd come back to take care of the house, Akito-san." She stuttered feeling his mood darken instantly. She dared a glance up at him and saw the anger in his dark eyes. She felt something inside her cringe at that look.

"You will not leave!" He shouted throwing the table in the air as he stood. Tohru screamed barely avoiding one of the legs. She crumpled to the floor staring up at Akito in fear. The corners of her eyes held small pools of tears as she stared up at him.

"A-Akito-s-san?" She stammered holding his gaze. His chest heaved in angry breaths. She cried out again in fright as Akito reached down grabbing her arm in a painful grip.

He dragged Tohru down the halls and slammed her door open. He hurled her inside and slammed the door shut again.

"You're not leaving!" Akito shouted from the hallway as he walked away. Tohru sat up on her knees tears falling on to the wooden floor. Her body trembled as she hugged herself. She could see the bruise forming on her arm and closed her eyes.

"Akito." She whispered his name as she cried there on the floor. He had been so good to her this whole week and all the weeks before. He had been a close friend; closer then Yuki and Kyo had ever been to her. She felt a bond growing thicker with each visit, outing and talk they had. Why? What had changed him so quickly? Had she done something wrong? Tohru lifted her head and opened her eyes as she heard a strange banging house echo throughout the house.

Akito slammed his fist against his bedroom wall and cringed inside. He didn't feel the impact of the wall or the sleekness of his blood running down his hand. She _wanted _to leave. She _wanted _to go back to the others. She didn't _want _to stay here with him. That made him slam his fist against the wall in anger again. He had only given to the girl and had even abandoned his plans to make her flee. He just _wanted_ her to stay with him.

Leaning his forehead against the cold wall he closed his eyes. Her smile had been everywhere this past week, if nothing he had only fallen deeper in love with the girl. She seemed oblivious to his feelings and he had slipped his emotions more then once on accident. And this morning. She had looked so beautiful there with her hair braided and resting on each shoulder. Her bright blue eyes twinkling up at him as he entered the room. And the rush of heat that was her smile. He slammed his fist against the wall, once, twice. He pounded it there over and over again. She _wanted _to leave, he _wanted_ her to stay. Her smile. Her tears. Her fear. His love. His fears. His heartache.

"Akito don't!" He snapped his eyes open in shock as he felt something warm impact his back.

A/N: Thanks for reading I think therse gonna only be one more chatper after this. Please Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok here's the last chapter

A/N: Ok here's the last chapter! I own nothing!!

Sorry this took me longer, I got a major bad sunburn and was immobile for a few days lol….but it gave me a good idea for a new fanfic!!

Chapter 6

"Akito no!" Tohru's footsteps rushing across the room echoed in Akito's ears as she slammed into his back. He stiffed in shock as she wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed tight. He stopped immediately his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Don't, don't do that!" She cried into his back as his hand slid down away from the wall. The red dots and streaks going unnoticed by him. She trembled against him, as he stood there completely dumbfounded. She…was afraid for him? Her concern for him brought warmth to him that he fought against with all his might. He leaned into her arms a little letting her support him as he struggled with his emotions.

Tohru pulled away from his back suddenly and he stumbled back a step at the absence of her support. He turned around to see tears streaming down her face and pained expression drowning out all emotions. She was raising her hand up as if to touch him.

"G-get away from me!" Akito burst out suddenly. He slapped his hand across Tohru's face sending her backward with a loud clap. The moment he saw her crumpled up on the floor he felt like dying. He hadn't wanted this; he didn't want to hurt her. At the sight of blood on her cheek he was nearly ready to scream but then he realized it was the blood from his hand.

Amazingly she sat up rubbed the blood from her cheek and started to rip at the ends of her sweater. Akito could only stare at her as she ripped the sweater into long shreds.

"W-what are you…." He whispered letting the sentence trail away as she stood and grabbed his wrist in a gentle grip. He allowed her to pull it closer to her as she wrapped the shreds of her sweater around his bleeding knuckles. She worked slowly, carefully. Spinning the torn cloth around his hand like a wheel.

At some point as Tohru wrapped his bleeding hand they sat down. Akito's eyes remained fixed on Tohru's faces as she stared at his hand rubbing away a few tears here and there. She looked pale and very sad but her eyes hinted the determination that made her so strong. Stronger then she realized.

She released one hand once her task was done and took up the other one without a word. She started to shred her sweater again until she just removed it. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt underneath that had small flowered design around the bottom. It looked very pretty on her.

When Tohru glanced up breaking his stare with her blue eyes he realized she had released his hand. He examined the two bandages then looked back at her with a sober look. Her face was rosy where he had slapped her. He felt a pang at his heart but before he could squish it from existence it reached out for that rosy patch of skin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered running the back of his fingers over the skin lightly. His touch was cool against the warmth of her face. Tohru closed her soft, pretty eyes and remained still as he ran his fingers across her cheek.

"Don't do that." Her voice startled him and he pulled his hand away. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Her tears being held back by blue barriers that refused to budge this time.

"Don't change like that. Please stay my friend." Akito's eyes grew as she spoke.

"I want to be your friend Akito-san. I had so much fun being with you." Her words brought happiness to him but another side of him stirred.

"Then why do you wish to leave so badly?" Akito asked with acid dripping in his voice. Tohru held strong.

"I don't want to leave Akito-san." Her eyes looked fierce then embarrassed as she dropped the eye contact.

"I enjoyed spending so much time with you, and I wished it didn't have to end. But I promised that I'd be back in a week to take care of the house for the others. They are my friends too and they are precious to me as well as you." Her cheeks flushed slightly as she finished and she held her eyes downward.

"Do you mean that Tohru?" She felt his hand slip under her chin and lift it up to look at him. He was close staring at her like he could enter her eyes and drown in the sea of bright blue. Her face heated again and she nodded as best she could in his hold. Her eyes grew wide, then fluttered close as she felt something press against her lips. _Warm, his lips are…warm_.

A/N; ok sorry about reloading this but I agree with one of the reviews tooo fast and bad bad bad ending sorry I had an idea and I'll continue a little differently sorry! please review! Maybe if you have suggestions or predictions or anythign you'd want to happen please message me and I'll see what i can do thank you for all the support and reviews!


End file.
